Believing
by Joy Booth
Summary: Regina tries to recover from Marian's return. Robin tries to remember that this is what he wanted. Roland is adorable.
1. The Coldest Winter

She responded with anger. It was her factory default, so to speak. When she was hurt, she lashed out. She lashed out at Emma in the diner. She lashed out at Snow when her step daughter showed up on her doorstep with muffins and sympathy the next day. She even lashed out at Henry after he mentioned seeing Roland at school.

But for every harsh word she hurled at them, the Charmings only seemed to become more determined. Every time she refused an invitation to dinner, Henry would bring her home left overs. Every time she sat alone at the diner, (not that it was that often, but hell everyone need a cup of coffee now and then,) Snow would turn up by her side with little Neal and tales of his newest achievements. She couldn't even enjoy a drink at the Rabbit hole without that damn pirate sitting next to her, trying to interest her in a game dice. Emma's guilt over being the cause of Regina's misery, meant that she was more willing to give the mayor ample time with their son. Snow had taken a year off of teaching to take care of Neal, meaning she could pop round City Hall all the time for a quick chat, or to grab lunch, or to distract Regina with retail therapy.

After some time, she started to feel safe to go out again without the fear of breaking down in public. She had even hosted family dinner with the whole crew at her house. Her heart still ached every time she got a whiff of pine, but she was healing. It was hard, but the love that surrounded her, grounded her and reminded her what she was working for.

Then one morning she decided to go for a walk. Snow was falling, and the air was crisp and soon a lovely stroll would be out of the question until spring. So, she put on her thick wool coat and soft leather gloves and headed toward the park.

She had just settled on a bench to watch the clouds, when she was tackled.

"Gina!" Roland whimpered, shivering. Immediately Regina opened her coat and wrapped it around the shaking boy.

"Roland? What are you doing here? Where's your Papa?" she asked as she looked around for the thief, dread pooling in her stomach.

"Papa and Mama brought me to the park to play with my friends. Then Pinocchio saw a squirrel, and he bet me I couldn't catch it. So, I started tracking it like my Papa taught me. The squirrel was fast, but I kept up with him because I am big now. I followed him for a long time, but then he got away, and I couldn't find my way back to the playground. I couldn't find my Papa," the small boy explained.

"Everything is going to be fine, Roland. I know the way back to the playground. I will help you get back. I'll bet your parents are worried sick," she comforted him standing up and shrugging off her jacket so she could drape it around him, before scooping him up onto her hip.

By the time they got to the playground Regina's cheeks were a bright red from a combination of exposure to the cold and exertion. She had forgotten how heavy a five year old could get, especially after he fell asleep half way there.

"I think you are looking for this," she huffed out at the man running around with a wild look in his eye.

Robin looked up, shocked to see Regina after all this time, unsure why she had a black pile of coat in her arms.

"Regina, it is good to see you, but I fear Roland is missing and I don't have time to talk right now," he mumbled, his eyes still scanning the surroundings.

"Hey, little man," Regina shifted her burden revealing a mop of familiar dark hair, "wake up and make your Papa stop worrying."

"Papa?" Roland lifted his head sleepily.

"Roland!" a smile broke across Robin's face that brought that familiar ache back to Regina's chest, a sensation that only grew as she handed the boy to his father. "Don't ever run off like that again. You scared us half to death. Marian, he is over here! He is alright."

While Robin was distracted, Regina walked away quickly, because she was freezing, not because icicle-like tears were welling in her eyes.

A few hours later, after a hot bath and a rather large glass of her special cider, Regina curled up on the couch when her doorbell rang. She debated ignoring whoever it was, but eventually made her way to the foyer. The silhouette was unmistakable. She knew she would need to prepare herself to the confrontation ahead, plastering her trademark smirk on her lips before she opened the door.

"Roland, what brings you to my door?" she asked focusing on the small boy in front of her, and purposefully ignoring his father.

"You forgot your coat, Gina," he answered, motioning to his father who was holding out her coat.

"Silly me, I would lose my head if it wasn't attached," she joked, taking the coat without making eye contact with Robin. "Well, thank you for being such a gentleman, and returning my belongings, but it is getting rather late, and someone has to be a star pupil at school tomorrow."

Roland giggled as she knelt down to tickle his chin.

"I also wanted to express my gratitude, Milady. I am very relieved that Roland stumbled across you on his little ramble. I do not care to think of what may have happened if he had not," Robin offered, his sweet, honest eyes making her treacherous heart skip a beat.

Regina rolled her shoulders and took a step back, gripping the door tightly.

"I was happy to help," she mumbled.

Robin tried to meet her eyes for a moment. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of her. A few weeks ago, he would have taken her in his arms and calmed away all her sadness and self-doubt, but it wasn't his place anymore. She had walked away so that he could have the life he had once dreamed of. The only problem was he wasn't so sure he wanted it anymore.

"Come along, Roland, we have imposed on Ms. Mills long enough," he sighed finally dropping his intense stare.

"Good Night, Gina. Thank you for rescuing me today," the boy launched himself at her, hugging her legs tightly. She ruffled his hair, fought back a wave of emotion and whispered her good night, before gently pushing him away.

As Regina closed the door, Robin felt that same tug in his chest that he had felt time and again over the last few weeks. He didn't know that she slumped down the wall, muffling sobs with her fist. He didn't know that her dreams were haunted by his rich chuckle and smiling face. All he knew was that at some point he had fallen for her, and now the idea of going home to Marian was tainted because all he could think of was the woman on the other side of the door.


	2. The First in his heart

The next time Regina set eyes on a Hood, its Marian. Both women were in the boys clothing department. Regina watched as Marian flipped through rack after rack, her eyes growing more confused with each new circular.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Regina asked, not entirely sure why she had decided to be helpful. It must, surely, be for Roland's benefit. The other woman flinched slightly at the sound of the Evil Queen addressing her.

"No, your highness, I am perfectly capable of finding what I need," Marian answered defiantly.

"Roland's size is on this one," Regina gestured to a particular rack, suppressing the urge to smite the woman who had ruined her chance at happiness. "He seems to be growing again, so I would get him size six, they have the blue mark on the hanger."

Marian's eyes narrowed, while Robin had told her that he and the queen had become _close_ in this time, she did not like how familiar Regina seemed with their son.

"Thank you for your assistance," she replied in a rather clipped tone that made the mayor grind her teeth.

Luckily for everyone, Henry came back from the fitting room to break up the epic stare down. He quickly assessed the situation and reminded Regina that they needed to get going if they were going to make it to family dinner at Emma's new apartment. After they had left, Marian glared at the blue hangers and left without buying anything. She would not take the word of the Evil queen. If Roland needed new clothes, she would make them herself as she had always done.

That night after putting Roland to bed, she confronted Robin. Insisting that he tell her exactly what his relationship with the evil queen had been. Robin ever the gentlemen gave her the barest answer possible, but it still made her stomach turn. How could he let that witch around their child? Had he forgotten the blood on her hands?

Their argument had ended with Robin walking out. He said he needed some air, but she knew the truth. In every kiss they had shared in this new land something had been missing. He wasn't giving himself fully to her as he had done in the past. In this time something, or rather someone, was holding him back and she now knew exactly who that person was.

As Robin exited the Inn that had become their home when the forest became too cold, he saw the blinking lights of the rabbit hole. Thinking that a drink might be just what he needed he made his way over. The place reminded him of the tavern he had frequented in the enchanted forest. It was dark and seedy, but you could always find a quiet corner to have a drink and forget your problems.

Only, even after his third pint he still wasn't feeling better. His heart still ached for Regina, but there was no way he could hurt Roland and Marian by breaking up his family again.

"Do you want to hear a story?" someone asked, and when he looked up from his ale he recognized the woman as Tinkerbelle.

"I'm not good company right now, Milady."

The fairy ignored him, sliding into the booth he had claimed in the darkest corner of the bar.

"Once upon a time there was a woman who had lost her faith in love," she started, and Robin had the sinking feeling that he wouldn't like where this was going. "She was standing on the balcony of the most beautiful castle in all the land, her every desire met with the snap of her fingers. She had everything a woman could ever want, except the thing she wanted most. And do you know what that was?"

Robin shook head.

"She wanted someone to love her."

"I've heard this story, she told me I was her second chance," he admitted, trying to end the torture of hear how he had broken Regina's heart.

"Is that what she told you? That _you_ were her secondchance?"

"Yes, she told me how you helped her find me, the man with the lion tattoo, using pixie dust, but that she was unwilling to allow herself to be open to love at the time."

Tinkerbelle considered his answer for a moment.

"The first time I met Regina, she was plummeting to the ground from her precious balcony," Tink began again. "She had just begun her training with Rumpelstiltskin, her marriage was a prison. She felt out of options. So, she had been out on her balcony, wished for a way out, and then the railing gave out and _fell. _If I hadn't heard her wish she would have died then and there, but I was and she was saved. She told me about her life, how alone she was, and I knew in that moment just what she needed. Love. So, I convinced her to use pixie dust to find love, but finding love was not her second chance, me saving her from dying was. I think she must not have gotten that," the fairy shook her head sadly. "Anyway, it's not important now. What is important is that you know when this all took place."

"Why should that matter? I know what she has done in the past. We have talked about it. What difference does it make when she found me?" he asked.

"Because, my dear thief, it was before she became the Evil Queen," she answered waiting for him to connect the dots.

"I met Marian after the King's death," he whispered in disbelief.

"I told her she was being selfish, not going to you. Who knows what path you would be on now," she mumbled almost to herself.

"I do not know what to say."

"I just thought I should let you know who truly came first," Tink said before walking away, leaving Robin's heart more of a mess than ever.

**a/n: so some people had asked for this story to keep going, I'm not sure how much more will come, but this whole timeline thing has been in my head, the pixie dust wouldnt have sent her to a married man, it has to be before he met marian or after her death, which seems unlikely based on how old roland is, any way if you would be so kind as to review it is very much appreciated. happy reading**


	3. The Trail

Over the next few days the winter grew colder. The town searched for answers. Some blamed Regina, as they had always done in the past, but this time between the Charming's and Robin, no one was allowed to hold that notion for very long. Then one day Mr. Gold remembered something from his past. The past which had been altered by the savior and her pirate.

"You brought something else back with you, Dearie," he announced at the impromptu town meeting at Granny's.

"What?" Snow asked in horror, holding little Neal a bit tighter.

"In my vault there was a certain artifact which contained an uncontrollable power… and the woman who wielded it…"

"You had a woman trapped in your vault all this time?" Charming growled.

"Several, but no matter, what is important is that our charming princess has released one of the most powerful creatures in all the realms," the imp chuckled.

"Maybe she is just misunderstood," Snow said.

"And maybe we all freeze to death, waiting for you to help her with her mommy issues," Regina grumbled.

"She must be after something," Emma thought out loud. "Gold, you captured her. You must know her weaknesses. Something we can use to draw her out."

"Didn't actually," Gold giggled in a very Rumple kind of way. "The jar was _given_ to me in trade for melting a city she had frozen."

"So, you can keep us from freezing to death?" Robin asked.

"Simple thinking _thief, _but I can only undo her magic if she is contained in the vessel and that is a tricky thing. The man who trapped her before had no heart, and there for was rather immune to her attacks. As of now, I am unaware of anyone in this town fitting that description," Gold's eyes flicked to Regina, but only she and the thief noticed.

"I don't see the problem then," the queen said, quickly reaching into her chest and tearing out the heart that had been aching for days. She looked around, her eyes lingering on Robin for a moment longer than anyone else, but then walked up to Emma.

"Take it outside the town lines and toss it anywhere," she said, dropping her still beating heart in the hands on the savior. Without another word she left the diner. Everyone stared after her in shock.

Regina head straight for the farm house. There in the dirt she found the bottle that had once housed this mysterious princess and her dangerous power. She followed the trail of intricate ice formations into the forest. She had been on the trail for almost an hour when a branch snapped behind her and she swung around fireball in hand, only to find Robin yet again traipsing behind her.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you hear Rumple? You have a heart. This mission is too dangerous," she warned.

"What kind of gentlemen lets a woman fight his battles for him?" he asked.

"A smart one. You have no magic and a heart what could you do to stop this winter?"

"You are right, Regina. I don't have magic but I refuse to let you fight alone, so you will have to deal with me being here."

"Just stay out of the line of fire," She huffed, turning on her heal and continuing toward the eye of the storm.

"I think we should stop," Robin called after another hour of walking. "There is a cave just up the way and if we are out in this weather when the sun goes down we will both freeze before we ever find this ice queen."

Though she disliked the idea of pausing their quest, Regina was not so foolish as to discount Robin's warnings. If there was one thing Robin of Loxley knew it was the forest.

"I suppose we can make camp," she agreed. With a little help from Regina's magic, they quickly settled into the little cave with a small fire and a couple of sleeping bags. For a long time nothing was said. Both just picked at their dinner and stared into the fire.

"I think I will try to rest. We break camp at dawn," Regina announced.

"Of course, sleep well," Robin answered, causing a shiver to run through both. He had inadvertently reminded them both of their night of shared passion. The night he had held her naked, thoroughly sated body, and whispered _sleep well_ in her ear.

Ignoring the painful need to relive that night, Regina had gotten into her sleeping bag and turned so her back was to Robin. Her breath was slow and even, by the time he gathered the courage to confront her about Tinker Belle's revelation.

"Why didn't you come in?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Come in where?" she murmured her voice already thick with sleep.

"Into the tavern, why didn't you take a chance on love all those years ago?"

"I need to be angry,"

"To get your revenge?"

"To survive, because when everything you love hurts you, you can be sad and weak or you can be angry and strong."

"But you're not angry now? I have hurt you. I have betrayed you, and yet you have tried to help me?"

"It turns out it wasn't everyone else's fault. I just can't be loved," she sighed her voice hitching with suppressed emotion.

"You never gave me a chance!" Robin screamed in outrage.

"I did, and then I found out that I murdered your not-dead wife!" she pleaded, turning so he could see the remorse painted in her every feature.

"She never would have been my wife if you had given me a chance in the first place."

"You don't know that. There is no guarantee that the pixie dust was correct. You were an enemy of the crown. How do I know you wouldn't have shunned me because of my noble birth and marriage? Oh and may I point out that I was, in fact, married at the time? Sure, it was a farce, but do you really thing the king would have allowed me to just leave?"

"There is no possible timeline where I could have avoided falling in love with you, Regina," he whispered softly, his rough fingers wiping a tear from her cheek. "And as for your husband, what am I if not a thief?"

"You are a husband and father, Robin and I will not take that away from you," she replied turning on her back and thus ending the conversation. And when she woke in the middle of the night to find herself wrapped in his arms, she allowed herself the comfort, chalking it up to maintaining warmth and quickly went back to sleep.


	4. The Ice Queen versus The Evil Queen

As sunlight began to brighten their little sanctuary, Robin found it hard to release his sleeping partner, but he knew it had to be done. They had to end this winter, there was no time to figure out what he wanted. Still, Regina's words haunted him. She was giving up on him again. She was pushing him away, back to Marian and a life that seemed to chafe, where before it had been a perfect fit.

The ease with which she had disposed of her heart had unnerved him greatly. He knew that she could feel without it, but watching her toss it into the savior's hand had been a shock. As soon as she had left the diner, he had moved to speak to Emma, ensuring that the younger woman would not follow Regina's orders. Instead they agreed that Emma would take the heart out of town, but put it somewhere safe where they could retrieve it when the battle was over.

"I can hear you thinking," Regina said, suddenly bringing him back to their less than innocent situation.

"Excuse me, Milady," he replied, untangling himself and moving to stoke the fire. "I didn't mean to interrupt your slumber."

"It wasn't interrupted, I told you I wanted to get an early start. It looks like we are already losing time. Don't bother with the fire, we will eat on the move."

In a cloud of purple, she was up and dressed for a long day on the frozen trail. The bed head that had been present a moment before was now styled immaculately. Another wave of her hand made a thermos of coffee appear, as well as two cups of oatmeal.

"Anything else?" she questioned.

"I think we can make do," Robin replied shrugging on his coat, but she clearly disagreed, as a moment later he too was decked out in the finest cold weather gear money could buy.

"I can't have you catching a cold and slowing me down," she said by way of explanation, grabbing her breakfast and stepping out into the blistering cold. After hours of walking through the snow covered forest, finally, they saw something. A small cabin, made completely out of ice.

"What's the plan, Milady?"

"I go try to capture some of the strongest magic in all the land, and you stay out of the way," she replied. He looked at her confused for a minute, but when he tried to step into the clearing where the cabin sat, he realized his feet were stuck to the ground.

"Someday I am going to stop falling for that," he sighed.

"It's for your own good, Robin," she said stroking his cheek, but staying out of his reach. "If anything goes wrong in there the spell will release you. If that happens, run back to town as fast as you can and tell Emma and Rumple where I am. Do not under any circumstances try to come after me. I cannot have your blood on my hands."

"I won't leave you," he insisted, still trying to get his feet to move.

"You will, because Roland needs you more than I do," she smiled grimly, moving toward the cabin.

Regina didn't even have time to knock, before the door to the cabin was thrown open.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" asked the woman with hair as white as ice.

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here," Regina replied in full Evil Queen mode, a fireball forming in her hand. "You are in my town, putting my loved ones in danger. Give me one good reason not to torch you and this little Popsicle stand."

"You need to back up, or something bad is going to happen," Elsa warned even as she took a step back herself, trying to distance herself from the strange fire wielding woman.

"Something bad** is **going to happen, sweetie," Regina bounced the fireball to her other hand before tossing it toward the ice queen. Before the ball could hit its mark, it was hit by an ice blast causing the flames to disappear.

"I warned you," Elsa raged firing again this time striking Regina in the chest, but while the ice queen expected her opponent to fall, Regina just smirked.

"That all you got Queen Forstine?" she taunted.

"My NAME is Elsa of Arendelle!"

"Well, MY name Regina Mills, and unless you want spend the rest of your existences in your bottle," she said drawing the golden urn from her bag. "I would suggest you end this little tantrum and bring back summer."

Elsa's eyes widened for a moment in recognition, before rage contorted her face.

"I will not be_ concealed,"_ Elsa growled, a flick of her wrist shooting sharp, dagger like icicles at Regina.

"Just end the winter!" Regina screamed back, a wall of fire separating her from the dangerous projectiles.

"I CAN'T!" Elsa shrieked, the heat of the flames nipping at her skin.

In an instant, Regina dropped her hands. The wall of fire gone as fast as it had appeared.

"You _can't?"_ Regina asked a little surprised.

"I can't. I killed my own sister, because I can't control my power," Elsa admitted shrinking back into her home. Regina followed her in. As she entered the small cabin she was amazed by its beauty. She was never a big fan of snow, but the crystal like sparkle of the cabin was breathe taking. Not to mention it was surprisingly warm, given that it was lacking a fire in the ice hearth. As her eyes met that of the young queen, she recognized the look of utter despair.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but I can't go back to that prison," Elsa hiccupped between weeping sobs.

"Hey, it's alright. We can figure something out," Regina soothed moving to join Elsa on her chase, and wrapping her arm around the weeping woman. _God, Snow must be rubbing off on me, _she thought trying to come up with a new plan.

"Were you born with this power?" Regina asked.

"Yes, the ice and snow have always been a part of me, but after the accident… after it became much worse. I cannot touch a thing without it turning to ice. I had thought I could go away, somewhere I would not hurt anyone, but Hans captured me as I was trying to leave."

"And you have no idea how to reverse your magic? Were you trained at all?"

"My father took me to a shaman once, but he just told us that I needed to control it and that fear was my enemy."

"Fear, eh? That must be what fuels your magic. Are you afraid to touch things?" Regina asked patiently.

"Of course, I'm afraid. Everything I touch is ruined," Elsa cried helplessly.

"I know it feels that way, but you have to try not to be afraid. Rage used to fuel my magic. With it I could do almost anything, but my teacher also showed me how to put the rage away when I didn't need it. He said you need to focus on a moment of happiness to reign in the rage, or in your case _fear_."

"What do you think about?" the ice queen asked.

Regina hesitated for a moment, the memories she used to calm herself were always very personal. First memories of her time with Daniel, later private moments with Henry, his first smile, the first time he said I love you, but lately images of a certain thief were what came to mind. Remembering Robin reminded her that he was still waiting outside for her and while she had set a warming charm around him, he was probably very cold and worried at this point.

"Elsa, there is someone very important to me waiting outside. He is not like me. He has a heart, so you could hurt him, but if I leave him in this weather…"

"I understand, but I'm afraid…"

"I promise you have nothing to fear from this man. He is the gentlest soul you will ever meet. You just need to trust me, and think of a happy memory," Regina promised. Once Elsa seemed ready, Regina headed back out into the snow. Already the air felt warmer. The minute she came around through the trees, Robin's eyes lit up.

"Have you done it? Have you captured the cause of this winter?" he asked. Feeling her spell release, he took an unsteady step toward her.

"It's more complicated than I thought, but I wanted to come check on you. If I let you come with me you have to promise to stay behind me. Elsa doesn't want to hurt anyone, but her magic is raw. Her parents never saw fit to train her and so she is a bit of a loose cannon. Fear is what causes her magic, so try not to set her off," Regina explained.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin smiled, following her toward the little ice cabin in the woods.


	5. This Changes Everything

After introductions were made, Regina conjured some lunch for the group. They sat at a little table made of ice, on chairs made of snow and chatted while they munched on grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. For a long while everything seemed rather promising. Robin marveled at the way Regina comforted the ice queen. She was in full mother mode, exactly what she had told Snow she wouldn't do, but when faced with a young woman so like herself, so broken, Regina had risen to the challenge.

When they were finished eating, Robin watched in amazement as Regina coached Elsa through the process of unfreezing little things around the house. He was feeling like they really had a chance to end this fight peacefully, when Emma Swan kicked down the front door and any hope of a nonviolent resolution. Immediately, Regina stepped between the other two women, her back surprisingly to the Ice Queen.

"Miss Swan, you are making a mistake, you should leave while you have the chance," Regina said calmly, trying to keep from startling Elsa.

"What are you talking about? This witch has been trying to freeze us for weeks and now you want to make friends?" Emma yelled.

"She needs help," Regina continued to try to defuse the situation.

"She needs to _melt, _and I am going to be the one with the blowtorch," Emma replied, hurling a fireball over Regina's shoulder and causing Elsa to fire back at the Savoir. When the blue magic hit the satchel Emma was carrying, Regina looked at the savoir in shock.

"I told you to get rid of it," she screamed before crumpling onto the floor. In an instant, Robin was at her side.

"I… I'm sorry," Else wept backing away. "I didn't hit her. I didn't. Please, Robin take them away."

"It's not _your_ fault," Robin tried to reassure the ice queen, while glaring at Emma before Regina's violent shivering drew his attention back to the woman in his arms.

"Tell Henry I love him," she choked through chattering teeth.

"Hey, none of that, we are going to figure this out. Elsa, can thaw things. Elsa try, try to undo it," he turned hopefully to the woman in the corner.

"I didn't hit her," she insisted, shaking her head.

"Emma was _stupidly_ carrying the queen's heart. Emma, give her heart to Elsa. She has been working on thawing things. She can do it," Robin said confidently. Emma looked unsure as she drew the queen's frozen heart from her bag, but it was Elsa's gasp that made Robin's heart sink.

"I can't thaw a frozen heart, Robin. I'm so sorry. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," the ice queen whispered sadly, visions of her sister's death flashing in her mind.

The air was growing colder by the second, and Robin knew there was only one thing to do. Emma handed him Regina's heart, which he returned to her chest. Her beautiful face was covered in a layer of frost, and her usually raven black hair was white as a ghost, but she was still the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Without hesitation he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, but to everyone's surprise she remained lifeless.

"She doesn't believe," Emma gasped after a moment of thought. "I kissed Henry several times before I broke the first curse, but it only broke once I believed."

"Regina believes in magic," Robin replied sadly, heartbroken that the kiss hadn't worked.

"Magic is the only thing she believes in, Robin. It is the only thing that has always been there for her. What she needs to believe in, is love," Emma explained.

It made sense. Regina had always chosen magic over love. She believed in what she could do for herself, because in her life no one had taken the time to do things for her.

"Regina, I love you," Robin finally said, stroking her cheek. "I love your smile. I love the way you take control of the situation even when you are scared. I love the way you are with the boys and I love you even when you try to push me away, because it shows me how big your heart is. I love you, so please believe in our love and come back to me."

He was about to lean down to kiss her again, but before he could, the color began to return to her cheeks. She sucked in a gasping breath, and before she could let it out, Robin's lips were pressed to hers. This time in relief that his love was safe and alive in his arms once more. Reluctantly, Regina pulled away from him. Even though she had heard his confession, he still had a wife, and she couldn't ruin a family.

"I… We can't…" she tried to gather her thoughts but the sound of her voice drew the attention of the ice queen.

"Regina?" she looked up from her corner in disbelief. "Regina, I am so sorry. It was accident…"

"Elsa, please, just relax. I know it was an accident. There is no harm done," the formerly evil queen, reassured her new friend.

"All the same, I think it would be best if you all left before someone else gets hurt," Elsa blinked back tears. She didn't want to be alone anymore, but it seemed no one was safe around her.

"We will go, dear, but what do you say about me coming back tomorrow, **_alone_**. I could take my heart out and leave it somewhere safer, and then come and help you learn how to channel your magic. You were doing so well before this little interruption, and now that I know where you are, I could pop right outside, instead of hiking for days to find you," Regina offered giving Elsa an encouraging smile.

"Just you and I?" Elsa asked.

"Just you and I."

"I think I would like that."

"Well, then I well take these people home, and I will see you tomorrow, but in the meantime, think warm thoughts," Regina teased, taking both Emma and Robin by the arm, before disappearing in a cloud of lilac smoke.

When they all materialized in her living room, Regina quickly dropped both of their arms and took a step back.

"If you two could see yourselves out, I am long overdue for a hot shower," she said waving a hand at her front door which opened, inviting them to use it. Emma knowing she had made some major mistakes throughout the day, took the opportunity to leave. She figured she could question Regina about her plans for the ice queen in the morning, but Robin stayed right where he had materialized.

"Don't you think we should talk about what happened back there?" he asked once Emma had shut the front door.

"What is there to talk about?" Regina returned, flopping onto the couch in a rather un-queen-like manner.

"Oh, I don't know, we could talk about those beautiful curtains Elsa had, or the fact that the savior is and idiot, or we could talk about the fact that I am your true love," he offered flippantly.

"I will not argue with you on the first to points. Those drapes were remarkable and the _savior_ is without a doubt the most foolhardy woman I have ever met, but I see no reason to discuss the third. It changes nothing," she replied firmly.

"How can you say that? How can you not see how this changes everything?"

"I changes nothing, Robin. You still have a wife. Roland still needs _his_ mother. This changes nothing."

"It changes everything," he said before turning to leave. Even if she couldn't see it, Robin knew that he had a lot to think about, but he wouldn't bother arguing with the most stubborn woman on the planet until he worked it all out.


	6. The Offer

All around Storybrooke things were looking warmer. Though it was still October, the ice that had covered everything days ago was retreating to reveal the colors of autumn once more. Many of the merry men had moved back to the forest camp, but the quickly approaching, regularly scheduled, winter kept Robin staying at Granny's with Roland and Marian. He was still at a loss as to how to move forward. Clearly Regina wanted him to make it work with Marian, but he wasn't sure he could. Every night when he laid down next to his wife, his heart would ache. It felt wrong to be with another woman, when he knew that his true love was alone.

He was sitting in the diner, drinking some coffee when his wife and son came in from their morning walk to the park.

"You will never believe who we ran into at the park?" his wife said, pressing a kiss meant for his lips on his cheek when he moved to avoid it.

"We saw Miss Gina, Papa!" his son announced without giving him a chance to guess. Robin looked startled at his son's revelation, but he didn't have time to wonder what she was up to before his wife picked up where their son had left off.

"We saw the queen, Regina," she corrected herself, "and she gave us the most wonderful news. Apparently, as the mayor, it is her job to make sure all the new arrivals, people who didn't come over in the original curse, have proper accommodations for the coming winter."

"Accommodations?" Robin repeated. "But we are staying here?"

"We cannot live in an inn until we figure out how to get home, Robin. Who knows how long it will take to break the new curse? Anyway, Regina said that there is a lovely little cabin on the edge of the forest that would be perfect for us. Two bedrooms, so we can finally get Roland out of our bed," she said with a quick that made Robin's heart stutter.

"But what of the merry men?" Robin asked, trying to understand what Regina was up to.

"Regina says that Zelena's farmhouse is open, as well as, the apartment over the library. She thought Tuck might want to stay there, but darling aren't you happy? We have a home of our own again," she smiled at him, not missing the confused look on his face.

"I think we need to talk," Robin said, looking around the diner, coming to a familiar face. "Henry?" he called to the boy who was sitting with Emma and Hook. "How would you like to make a little pocket money?"

"What do you need?" the boy asked still a little angry at the thief who had broken his mother's heart.

"Can you watch Roland for a while? Maybe take him to the library?"

"Sure, come on Ro, I'll show you were Belle hides the secret candy jar," Henry said taking Roland by the shoulder and leading him away.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Robin offered, as soon as the boys were out of earshot. His wife agreed and without further conversation he paid for their breakfast and they made their way out onto the street. For a long while they just walked, robin gathering his thoughts, and Marian waiting for an explanation, but finally she got tired of waiting.

"What is the problem, Robin?" she asked, turning to face him.

For a moment, she feared he wouldn't answer, but when his answer came she wished for his silence again. In a torrent of words, the thief explained everything, from the time he had lost her until the moment he had left Regina's house after their run in with Elsa. He explained how torn he felt, how sorry he was that it had all gone wrong, but he couldn't stop loving Regina now. When he had kissed Regina to break the curse, it had cemented a bond that was written in the stars and while he would always love Marian for all they times they had shared, for the son they shared, he couldn't deny that she no longer held his heart.

As Marian stared at her husband, hearing his words and yet not wanting to believe him, her heart broke. No matter how much evidence there was that time had passed, she still remembered being in his arms less than a months ago. Still, she would never want him to stay out of a sense of obligation. Waking up this last week with him, and yet missing the parts of him that she had missed most, was torture in its own right. She had accepted his behavior as being part of the adjustment process, but if what he was saying was true, she would never have that part of him again, so she released him.

With her chin held high, she sent him on his way. Telling him to tell the queen that she would be moving into the cabin on the edge of the woods alone. They would work out a schedule for Roland once she was settled. Once he had disappeared in the direction of town hall, she returned to Granny's. Only when she was in her room, did she let the waves of heart break crash over her.

Across town, Robin walked into the mayor's office liked he owed the place, plopping into her wing backed leather chair, leaning back and propping his feet on her desk. Regina simply looked up from her paperwork and glared at him.

"I am going to need the keys to this home you have managed to arrange for me," he said. He was a little irritated at her for doing something like this behind his back without even talking to him, so he was going to let her stew for a moment.

Regina refused to take the bait though. She just opened her desk drawer, withdrawing a tree shaped key-ring and slid it across the desk to him. "If that is all, I would ask you to remove your boots from my desk. This is a new lacquer," she said as she returned to her paperwork.

Robin rolled his eyes at her. She would never make his life easy, but he didn't care. Moving around the desk, he pulled her chair back, kneeling in front of her so he was at eye level.

"I need this key," he said in a measured tone, the key in question swinging from his finger, "because _Marian_ would like to move into the cabin. _She _was very pleased with your little plan."

"Please," Regina whispered, "I don't need to hear about…"

"Roland and I, however, will continue to stay at Granny's for the time being," he interrupted, trying to catch her eyes which was difficult with her avoiding his glaze.

"I don't understand."

"I told you that the kiss we shared changed everything, Regina. It is one thing to hear a story about years ago when a fairy led you to me, and it is quite another to experience True Love Kiss for myself. Have you not felt as I have these last few days apart? I cannot continue to live as husband to Marian when my heart beats for another. That is not fair to any of us," he explained his hand coming up to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Of course, I have felt it," she wept, "but I cannot ruin your life, your family because of my selfish dreams."

"Do you really think Marian wants to be married to a man who is in love with another? You have told me how unhappy your marriage to the king was. Would it not be the same for Marian? Do you think Roland would be happy in a home not warmed with love? I need you, Regina. You are my happy ending," Robin whispered the last bit, before closing the distance and kissing her.

**a/n: My cousin's name is Roen, but everyone calls him Ro, and I think that would be a cute nickname for roland. Anyway, please drop me a line and let me know what you think? it could stop here I think or maybe one more chapter? what would everyone like? I imagine it would be like a fluffy epilogue or something?**


	7. The Test

Time passed in Storybrooke in one of two ways, either not at all, (as it was during the curse) or at break neck speeds (when some villain or other was attacking). So it was strange to the citizens when time started to pass in a rather normal speed. No curse hampered their memories. No great evil was hunting them. They just lived. And that in and of itself was a strange thing to see.

Snow became mayor, though she still went to Regina with questions all the time about how to run things in the land without magic. Emma and David worked at the nearly pointless police station, filing reports on stolen mailboxes and fender-benders. Hook, or Killian as he was generally called, taught sailing lessons and coached the schools crew club. Robin worked as a handy man, helping out where ever he was needed. His hand crafted furniture was found in many homes.

And perhaps most unexpectedly Regina took Snow's old position at the school. Spending so much time teaching Emma and Elsa about magic had led Regina to realize that she actually enjoyed seeing someone spark with new understanding. While a few adults wondered if the evil queen was right for the job, one day in her classroom and any child was in love with her.

It was a bright spring day, but Regina did not take the time to enjoy the sun on her cheeks as she walked quickly down the street. She had just finished a long day. The children were restless tired of be kept in the classroom as the sun poured through the windows. When the bell rang she was just as anxious to get out the door as her students. She had something important to talk to Robin about, and she felt like it couldn't wait another moment. She was about to give up and just pop to her destination when it came into view. There on the corner of Pine and Oak, _Robin's Goods._ She rushed through the door and into the backroom where he was working on a rather spectacular rocking chair.

"Hello, Milady, I didn't expect you to stop by," Robin smiled, brushing the sawdust off before taking her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her lips. "How was your day?"

"There was a rather surprising pop quiz, as it happens," she answered mysteriously grinning at him.

"How does the teacher get surprised by a pop quiz? Aren't you usually the one handing out the exams?"

"Well, today I was the one taking the test…"

"And did you pass?"

"I most certainly did," she replied arrogantly. "And do you know what that means, thief?"

Robin shook his head.

"We are going to have a baby!" she grinned. For a moment Robin just blinked in disbelief, but then a smile spread across his face that could have lit the world.

"I going to be a papa again," he said softly. The wonder in his voice makes tears gather in Regina's eyes. Even after having been together over a year, she is still shocked by the love this man, this _outlaw_, showers upon her. Never in all her life, had she felt so treasured. Apparently it took a thief to truly appreciate the worth of Regina Mills.

"A celebration is in order," he declared, dragging her to the front of the shop, flipping the sign to show that they were closed, before hot footing it toward their house.

"Robin, Henry and Roland at home," she reminds him.

"But this is Emma and Marian's week?"

"Emma and her pirate are on their honeymoon, and Marian has a date with Jefferson, so we agreed to keep Roland until tomorrow."

Robin couldn't keep the crestfallen look from his face, but quickly refocused. "The boys, they will be so excited! I can't wait to tell them."

Regina rolls her eyes, but quickens her step to keep up with her husband as he practically run the last few yards to the house.

"Boys!" he yelled as soon as the door was open. A moment later the sound of thundering footsteps is heard on the stairs and the boys in question slide into view.

"What have I told you about running on the stairs," Regina began to scold, but Robin interrupted.

"Lads, we have big news," he started, before looking at Regina, who simply nodded for him to continue. "We are going to have a baby!"

"A baby!" Roland laughed, jumping excitedly into his father's arms. "Finally, I get to be the big brother!"

"That you do," Robin grinned, ruffling his son's wild hair and answering the million questions that flood from the boy.

Regina, however, was focused on Henry, who had yet to register any real response. She walked over to him, moving her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing, I'm happy for you, Mom. Really. I just… sometimes I feel like everyone is starting over again, and I just don't fit in," he shrugged.

"I know it feels like that sometimes, dear, but you and I both know that hearts grow with love. This baby will bring everyone more happiness and love, but there will always be a big piece of my heart that only my little prince can claim."

At her reassurance, Henry rolls his eyes. He was almost taller than Regina and still growing, but every night after she kissed his cheek she still whispered _goodnight little prince._ And though it made him feel silly sometimes, at times like this he felt happy. Happy that she had found for him all those years ago when her heart ached for someone to love.

Months later when Regina handed him the bundle of pink blankets that held his sister, Victoria Isolde Mills-Hood, he knew she was right. He was overwhelmed with the love the little princess had filled the room with and he found himself hoping that this wouldn't be the last new addition to their family.


End file.
